


Varian has Problems with PTSD - Princesses, Trust, Snow, and Dad

by Royalsciencenerd



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Eugene, Dissociative Amnesia, F/M, Post-Episode: s03e19 Plus Est En Vous, Ruddiger the emotional support raccoon, Snow, Varian has PTSD, Xavier appreciation fic, this was supposed to be part of another fic but I have no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalsciencenerd/pseuds/Royalsciencenerd
Summary: When a snowstorm hits Corona, Varian finds himself stuck living in his past. Luckily, this time he's not alone - Eugene will always be there for his friend. If only Varian could see it that way.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney), Varian & Xavier the Blacksmith (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Varian has Problems with PTSD - Princesses, Trust, Snow, and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for PTSD and dissociative amnesia (aka Varian gets stuck reliving his past). I think that's it, but let me know if I need to add something. 
> 
> This one has multiple Points of View denoted by ~~~character's name~~~. Some of the POVs overlap, (like I'll describe the events from one POV, and then go back and describe them from another POV), so sorry if it seems repetitive, but my goal was for y'all to be able to see the contrast between Varian's dissociation and Eugene's reality. It also takes place about a year after the series finale (ish). And Xavier gets some screen time (page time?) in this one because he's awesome, and there need to be more Xavier and Varian fics. 
> 
> So DreamingInSilence requested a Quirin and Varian post-amber fic a while ago. This is NOT that fic. This is the fic that was inspired as I was writing that fic because that fic is currently 23 pages long, and I still have at least 3 more events I want to include (which is probably going to be at least 6 pages), and I decided I needed to cut some stuff otherwise it would be a 50 page long fic. And by cut, I mean take out of that fic and create new fics based on events that didn't make it into that one, and this is one of those events. So the original idea for this fic was going to be that there's a snowstorm, Varian freaks out, and runs home to Quirin, and Quirin is like "what are you doing here?" and Varian's like "I was worried about you," and it was going to be 1-2 pages long. But then my brain was like "hey we should cut this and make it it's own fic," and I was like "okay, but how?" and my brain said, "add some Big Bro Eugene, multiply the angst, and this thing will practically write itself," and well, here we are 18 pages of angst later. The point is, I have no self control, and DreamingInSilence your fic you requested will be finished eventually, but I gotta be angsty first, lol. :D 
> 
> Also, I just want to make something clear before we start: Varian is anxious when he first sees the snowstorm brewing, then he gets a bit of a mild concussion when he takes that snowball to the face, and that's when he gets disoriented and begins to dissociate and live in his past. So he remembers stuff from after the amber, and before (he doesn't have amnesia amnesia), but he gets lost in his mind reliving his past. Which is why when he sees Eugene in the captain's uniform, he just sees the captain, and not his friend. Sorry if that's confusing, and sorry if this explanation is too spoilery, but I wanted to try to clarify in order to make your reading experience the most enjoyable. So enjoy! :)

~~~Varian~~~

“There. That should do it!” Varian smiled, nodding at Ruddiger, as he put the finishing touches on his latest device. He was just about to test it when one super enthusiastic princess burst through the doors to his lab.

“Varian! What are you still doing in here?!?” she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Well, Rapunzel, I was just putting the finishing touches on-”

“Come on, come on, come on!” she shouted, grabbing his arm and beginning to drag him out of his lab.

Varian stumbled along behind her. “Whoa…. What’s going on?!?” he asked.

Rapunzel turned, letting go of his arm. “It’s a snow day! Now come on! Last one out there has to be partners with Eugene for the snowball fight!”

Eugene groaned, appearing in the lab’s doorway. “Sunshine, just because I don’t like snow, doesn’t mean I won’t still win the snowball fight. And I don’t see what all the fuss is about anyways. I mean, it’s _snow_.”

Rapunzel smiled. “Exactly! Who doesn’t love a snow day?!?”

Eugene made to object, but Rapunzel continued.

“Now come on, Varian! As official almost Queen I hereby decree that you, my royal engineer, must help me build the most stupendous snow fort, so we can destroy the royal guard in our snowball fight!”

Varian chuckled, pulling on his coat, allowing Ruddiger to climb onto his shoulders. “I don’t think Stan and Pete can take another loss from us.”

Rapunzel giggled. “Yeah but that was with paintballs. This is snow. It’s going to be a lot more fun!” With that she ran down the hall cheering about all the fun they’d have on their snow day.

Varian glanced at Eugene, who just shrugged, before they both raced down the hall after the princess. Once outside, Varian began to help Rapunzel build her snow fort.

“And if we angle this wall here, we can allow for maximum defensibility, while also being able to mount a strong attack,” Varian smiled as he helped Rapunzel pack the snow into place.

“Well, what do we have here?” Eugene smirked, leaning over their ice wall.

“None of your business, Captain,” Rapunzel smirked.

“Oh, so that’s how we’re going to play it…. My apologies, your majesty,” Eugene laughed as he dropped into an exaggerated bow.

“Don’t you have your own fort to be working on?” Varian asked, gesturing to where Stan, Pete, and a few other members of the royal guard were attempting to build a wall. One look at it, and Varian knew they weren’t packing it tightly enough. It was only a matter of time before- Varian grimaced as the wall fell, burying the men in a mound of snow.

Eugene frowned as he watched his men’s latest attempt at building a defensive structure fail. This was going to be a short fight. One that Rapunzel and Varian would gloat for weeks over. Well, at least Cassandra wasn’t here to witness it.

“Well I just came over here to see if I could borrow the other half of Team Awesome,” Eugene replied. He’d need the alchemist’s help if he and his men stood a chance at winning.

Varian perked up at their team name, but Rapunzel stepped in front of him, putting an arm out to hold him back. “No way, Eugene! You know the rules. Castle staff verses palace guards. Winners take on the townsfolk. And Varian, as the royal engineer, is one of us.” She smiles, giving Varian a wink.

“Well, actually, Ra-pun-zel…,” Eugene sighed as if stating the obvious. “The kid has helped on many military grade operations, and therefore, is an honorary part of the guard, so he belongs with us.”

Varian rolled his eyes and returned to building the wall. There was no way Eugene was winning this fight against Rapunzel. He was just stalling so they’d have less time to work on their defenses while his own men attempted to put something together.

Varian smirked. It wouldn’t matter. The new captain of the guard and his men were going down. They were no match for Varian’s awesome powers of engineering. They should just consider themselves lucky that Rapunzel had banned him from using alchemy in this fight after what happened last time.

As Varian finished building the wall, and moved onto the next one, a strong gust of wind blew through his hair. Ruddiger chittered, before crawling down from his shoulders to press himself into Varian’s chest. Varian shivered where he knelt working on the wall. The storm seemed to be picking up, turning the light dusting of snow into a heavy shower.

Standing up, he glanced over to see Rapunzel and Eugene still arguing over whose team he should be on. Glancing towards the horizon, he frowned as he saw grey storm clouds rolling in. This wasn’t good. The storm could be here in a matter of hours, if not minutes, and once the blizzard picked up- Varian froze. A strong gust of wind shook him, almost knocking him over. Catching himself on the fort’s wall, he found that he was shaking- and not just from the cold.

The blizzard was going to hit soon. Blizzards weren’t safe. They could be sudden and dangerous, and you could be trapped in one, and- Varian gasped. Trapped…. You could be trapped. Just like his dad was in the last blizzard. Varian shook his head, pushing down his rising panic. His dad was fine. He was safe and sound in their home in Old Corona, probably building a nice warm fire in order to wait out the storm. His dad was fine. There was no amber, no black rocks, no danger. His dad was safe.

Shaking himself, Varian scooped Ruddiger up, cradling him in his arms. His dad was fine. He knew that for a fact…. Then why was a voice deep down whispering otherwise?

~~~Eugene~~~

Eugene continued his argument with Rapunzel even though he knew he was getting nowhere. Maybe if he stalled her long enough, her team wouldn’t be able to build up their defenses without her guidance.

Eugene flinched as he saw Old Lady Crowley winding up a hard throw for practice. The snowball hit the palace wall with a loud thud, bursting into thousands of pieces. Now he wondered if he really should be expending so much energy arguing for Varian to be on his team. Maybe he should start with more urgent priorities- like perhaps the castle medic.

Turning back to Rapunzel, he decided to make one final argument, before he noticed Varian freeze where he was building the wall. The kid was shivering and had a funny look on his face. Eugene frowned. The kid better not be sick. While yes, it would help greatly for the alchemist to go down before the fight even began- it would surely even the odds- Eugene didn’t want to kid to be stuck indoors for the next few weeks with the sniffles. Or worse- pneumonia.

Rapunzel stopped arguing with him once she saw his attention was no longer on her. Turning, she also faced the young alchemist, who was now clinging to Ruddiger.

“Are you alright, Varian?” Rapunzel asked, frowning at the look on his face.

Whatever Varian was thinking, he forced it deep down. Eugene watched as the kid plastered a fake smile on his face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just worried about the storm clouds,” Varian gestured to the grey billows rolling in.

Rapunzel frowned, before turning to Eugene. Eugene studied the clouds for a moment, before sighing. “It looks like we might have to cancel the snowball fight with the townsfolk, Sunshine.”

Rapunzel sighed, looking dejected.

Eugene took her hands, smiling. “But we do have some time before the storm arrives. In fact, just enough time for the royal guard to destroy the castle staff in a snowball fight.”

Rapunzel smirked. “In your dreams….” Turning to face the rest of the staff in the fort, Rapunzel smiled. “Come on, Varian! Time to show those guards who’s boss!” With that, she ran giggling over to the rest of the staff.

Eugene watched as Rapunzel ran off, frowning as Varian made no move to follow her.

“You sure you’re okay, Hair-stripe?”

Varian turned to Eugene, a weird look in his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine.” There was that fake smile again. “Ready to go down, Fitzherbert?” The fake smile was replaced with a real smirk.

Eugene laughed. “In your dreams, Goggles!”

Eugene took one last look at the kid, before running to join his men in their “fort” – if one could call a couple of mounds of snow a fort. This was going to be a very short fight. On the bright side, once the fight was over, he could talk with Varian and see what was up. Those fake smiles might fool Rapunzel, but not the other half of Team Awesome.

At the sound of the cannon firing, the fight began. As predicted, it was a very short fight. Without proper defenses, Eugene and his men lasted a solid 2 minutes before it was over. Man, could Old Lady Crowley throw…. And her army of handmaidens – did they train for this?

Eugene shuddered as he brushed the snow off his shoulders, and followed the rest of the guards and staff back into the palace. They all filed into the throne room for hot cocoa and cider. Grabbing an extra mug of cocoa, Eugene turned looking for Varian. He had to hand it to the kid- he was a genius. While Rapunzel and her team still would have won without the fort, the alchemist’s impenetrable design made for a short fight (if you could even call it a fight and not just the royal guard being hammered with snowballs). He had to make the kid promise to teach him how he built it. That way, maybe next time his men will actually stand a chance.

Scanning the throne room, Eugene frowned as he didn’t see Varian. Maybe the kid had already headed back to his lab? Shaking his head, Eugene took the extra mug of cocoa with him as he made his way to the alchemist’s door. Gently knocking, he pushed open the door, only to find the lab empty. He checked Varian’s room, the kitchens, and outside just in case the kid was still out there before he started to get worried.

Returning to the throne room, Eugene approached Rapunzel who was high-fiving some of her handmaidens, congratulating them on their victory. “Oh hey, Eugene,” she smiled, waving him over. “We were just talking about that snowball you took to the face- way to go Faith!” Rapunzel smiled, high-fiving the handmaiden.

Eugene grimaced. “Remind me to remind you to add ‘no headshots’ to the list of rules.”

Rapunzel smirked, turning back to the girls.

“Hey Sunshine. Have you seen Varian?” Eugene asked.

Rapunzel frowned, turning back to face him. “No, I haven’t. I figured he grabbed his cocoa and headed back to his lab.”

Eugene shook his head. “No, I checked there. I also checked the kitchens and back outside. I can’t find him anywhere.”

Rapunzel’s frown deepened. “That’s odd. We have to find him.”

Eugene nodded, as they both headed towards the castle doors. Upon opening the doors, they were met with a giant gust of wind.

“Whoa!” Rapunzel cried, as she fell backwards, Eugene catching her in his arms.

Eugene frowned, glancing out the window. “Looks like the blizzard is here. It’s too dangerous for you to go outside. You stay here and search the rest of the castle; I’ll grab Max and we’ll search the town. He can’t have gotten far.”

Rapunzel hesitated, “But Eugene-”

“I’ll be fine,” Eugene reassured, taking her hands. “One of us will find him. He’ll be okay.”

Rapunzel nodded. “I hope so….” Turning to head back to the throne room to get people to aid in her search of the palace, Rapunzel sighed. “Be careful, Eugene.”

Taking her in his arms, and kissing her forehead, Eugene smiled. “I will. I promise.”

~~~Varian~~~

“In your dreams, Goggles!”

Varian watched as Eugene ran back to his men. Then he slowly began to make his way over to the rest of his team. Rapunzel was giving some rallying speech about how “this is the day we show those guards we’re the staff with the stuff, the maids throwing shade, the cooks that’ll leave them shook” and other such nonsense. Varian tuned her out as he once again focused on the storm.

Those clouds were getting closer by the minute. Soon the blizzard would be upon them. Varian shivered, clutching Ruddiger tighter. The raccoon whined, and Varian looked down to see his was practically squeezing the life out of his friend.

“Sorry buddy,” he whispered, setting Ruddiger down. The raccoon nuzzled his leg in acceptance of his apology. Varian frowned, staring at the storm clouds. This wasn’t like last time…. He wasn’t running through a storm seeking help that he would be denied. His dad wasn’t in any danger. He wasn’t in any danger. He’s here in the palace courtyard with his friends, about to engage in a friendly snowball fight. Everything was okay.

Distantly, he heard a cannon fire. The fight must be starting. Tearing his gaze from the storm on the horizon, Varian turned just in time to get a face-full of snow, collapsing to the ground.

Groaning as he sat up, he shivered as he brushed the snow from his face. Standing back up, he was almost knocked over again by a sudden gust of wind. What was he doing out here in the storm again? His head hurt, and he felt disoriented. There had to be a reason why he was out here in the middle of a snowstorm.

Varian froze as it all came rushing back to him. The storm. His dad. The amber. His dad was in trouble! He needed to get back to Old Corona right away! The princess refused to help, but he had to get back! He had to do something!

Brushing the rest of the snow off, Varian took off at a sprint towards the palace gates. No one noticed him as they seemed to all be engaged in some sort of snowball fight. Varian rolled his eyes. Figures…. The princess has no time to help his father, but has time for foolish games.

Racing out of the courtyard, Varian began to sprint through the town. He had to make it home. His dad needed him. He was in a race of time against the amber. He had to make it home before his dad was fully encased- before he lost him forever!

As the wind began to blow harder, Varian pressed forward. He had to make it home, before it was too late.

~~~Eugene~~~

“Alright, Max,” Eugene shouted as he saddled up the horse. “Varian’s gone missing, and it’s up to us to find him.”

Max neighed, and readied himself to sprint out of the stables and into the storm, when a flash of black leapt down in front of them. Max reared back in surprise.

“Ruddiger?!?” Eugene asked, staring in shock down at the little raccoon. “What are you- oh no!” Varian never went anywhere without Ruddiger, and if Ruddiger was here, and Varian wasn’t…. Eugene shuddered. They’d find him. They had to.

Bending down, Eugene scooped up the raccoon and placed him on the saddle with him. “Alright boys! Let’s go find our alchemist!”

~~~Varian~~~

Varian had made it almost halfway through the town when the wind picked up again. Shivering, he wrapped his coat more tightly around himself, pulling up his hood. He made it a few more blocks before he heard the crunching of snow behind him. Turning, he saw one of the castle guards racing after him on his horse.

“There he is!” the guard called. “Varian! Stop!”

Varian trembled as the guard raced towards him. They were trying to stop him. The princess didn’t just refuse to help him, she was trying to prevent him from ever making it home. He knew too much about the black rocks. He was dangerous.

Taking off in a sprint, Varian raced through the town, weaving between buildings, trying to lose the guard. On the bright side, there only seemed to be one of them for now. Varian could only hope he would get away before more showed up.

Ducking around another corner, Varian ran right into someone, collapsing backwards on the ground. Shaking himself, he quickly got to his feet.

“Varian?!? Are you alright?” It was the blacksmith. Varian breathed a sigh of relief- not another guard. Just Xavier.

His relief was short-lived though as he heard the guard yell behind him, “Xavier! Grab him!”

Next thing Varian knew, the blacksmith had his arms wrapped around him in a crushing grip. Traitor! He had to let him go. He needed to save his dad! He struggled against the blacksmith, but he was no match for his strong hold.

The guard and his horse approached, a small black shadow leaping down from the saddle and rushing over to him. Ruddiger?!? But what was Ruddiger doing with the guard?!? They must have captured him! He’d have to save Ruddiger too! The guard carefully dismounted and approached the boy and his captor. Varian trembled.

“Please! Let me go! You have to let me go! My dad- my dad’s in danger! I have to help him! PLEASE!” Varian cried, feeling his eyes well up with tears.

The guard just stared at him in shock. “Varian?!? I don’t understand. What’s going on?!? Why would you run away like that?!?”

Varian felt his warm tears begin to run down his face. He didn’t care though. As long as the guard let him go.

“Please! Just let me go! You have to let me go! I promise I won’t tell anyone about the black rocks! You have to let me save my father! The amber- it’s… it’s….” Varian choked on the lump in his throat.

The guard and Xavier exchanged glances, before Xavier spoke for the first time. “I think it’d be best if we took this conversation inside.”

The guard nodded in agreement, moving to follow the blacksmith as he escorted his captive past the forge, and into the back room, shutting the door behind him. Placing Varian in a chair, but keeping his hands on his shoulders pinning him down, Xavier sighed.

Varian tried one last desperate plea. “Please. Let me go! My dad’s in danger, and it’s -it’s my fault! You have to let me save him. I’ll do anything!”

The guard and Xavier exchanged another glance before the guard sat down across from him. “Varian, we need to talk….”

~~~Eugene~~~

The wind has picked up, blowing gusts of snow and ice, making it difficult to see, but Eugene knows he can’t give up on the kid. He would never forgive himself if he left Varian out here all alone again, especially after what happened with the last blizzard. His friend needed him. Whatever was wrong, this time Eugene would be here to help fix it.

As Max galloped around another turn, Eugene spotted a figure in the snow up ahead. That had to be Varian. All the other villagers were safe in their homes.

“There he is!” he shouted. “Varian! Stop!” he cried out to the kid, but Varian took off, weaving through buildings and down alleys. Eugene cursed. Whatever was wrong, Varian wasn’t listening. He had to find a way to cut him off.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to, as he rounded the next corner to find Xavier staring down at the kid on the ground. “Xavier! Grab him!” he shouted as he raced towards the pair. Xavier thankfully didn’t question the order, and wrapped Varian tightly in his arms, preventing his escape.

As Eugene and Max approached, Ruddiger leapt down and ran towards his friend. The racoon’s presence didn’t seem to help calm the boy down at all though, as he had begun to cry out.

“Please! Let me go! You have to let me go! My dad- my dad’s in danger! I have to help him! PLEASE!”

Eugene stared at the kid in shock as Varian pleaded with him. What the heck was Varian talking about? His dad was fine- safe in Old Corona. Frowning, Eugene stared at Varian in confusion.

“Varian?!? I don’t understand. What’s going on?!? Why would you run away like that?!?” Eugene watched in horror as Varian began to cry, begging with him to release him.

“Please! Just let me go! You have to let me go! I promise I won’t tell anyone about the black rocks! You have to let me save my father! The amber- it’s… it’s….”

The kid was gasping for breath. Between the running and the crying, it was obvious Varian had worn himself out. Eugene exchanged a look with Xavier. Whatever Varian thought was wrong, it obviously had something to do with his past and the amber. He needed to calm the kid down before he hurt himself, or did something stupid like run back out into that storm.

Xavier interrupted his thoughts as he spoke for the first time. “I think it’d be best if we took this conversation inside.”

Eugene nodded, following the blacksmith inside to his inner room. Varian obviously wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon, and they needed to seek shelter from the wind and snow. Once inside, Xavier forced Varian to sit in a chair, releasing his arms, but keeping him in place with his hands on his shoulders. The old blacksmith sighed, looking to Eugene for help. Eugene frowned, trying to think of what to say that wouldn’t upset Varian even more, when the boy spoke again.

“Please. Let me go! My dad’s in danger, and it’s -it’s my fault! You have to let me save him. I’ll do anything!” Eugene knew he would never forget the desperate look in Varian’s eyes. It would haunt his nightmares for years to come. Looking to Xavier for advice, the blacksmith shrugged. Eugene sighed. Well, here goes nothing.

Taking a seat in the chair opposite Varian, Eugene looked at the kid before speaking. “Varian, we need to talk….”

Varian’s reaction was immediate- he froze, hands clasping each other in his lap, eyes gazing studiously at the floor as tears ran down his cheeks. Xavier released one of Varian’s shoulders to reach into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief. He carefully placed it front of the boy’s face, waving it when Varian failed to notice it. Varian reached up and took it with trembling hands, dabbing at his eyes and the tear tracks on his cheeks before trying to hand it back to the blacksmith.

Xavier smiled, and rested his hand back on his other shoulder, but this time giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Why don’t you hang onto that?”

Varian nodded, clutching it between his clasped hands as he returned to his original position. Eugene smiled at the blacksmith in thanks. He was glad Xavier was here. Whatever was wrong with Varian, he was glad he wasn’t having to face this alone.

“Varian…,” Eugene began softly. Not that it mattered because the kid automatically flinched at the sound of his name. “Varian, it’s okay. You’re okay. Your dad’s okay. You’re safe,” he stated gently.

Varian shook his head rapidly. “NO! He’s- he’s in danger! The amber-”

“Is a thing from your past,” Eugene interrupted. “There is no amber now. Your dad is fine.”

Varian gasped as his tears returned. “NO! You’re-you’re not listening. She didn’t listen either! You have to let me go! Captain, please!”

Varian’s tear-filled eyes met his own, and Eugene gasped. Varian was looking at him, but not really seeing him. His eyes were full of fear and desperation. Eugene did not miss how the boy called him by his title. He had to get Varian out of his own head, and back into the real world.

“Varian, whatever you think is happening- it’s not. This isn’t that blizzard. There is no amber anymore- Rapunzel dissolved it. Your father is safe- you got him out. You are safe. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m not here to drag you back to the castle. I’m here because I’m worried about you. I’m worried about my friend.”

Varian began to hiccup as his tears flowed more freely. “You’re-you’re not my friend. No one cares about me. E-especially not you! You-you’re with- with her. And she doesn’t care. She br-broke her promise, and y-you’re just here to drag me back!”

Eugene sighed. “Varian, I’m not here to drag you back to the castle. I’m here to make sure you’re safe. I know we hurt you in the past, but not this time. This time, I’m personally going to see to it that you get home safely once the blizzard lets up, okay? If that’s what you want…. I’ll personally escort you straight home to your father so you can see for yourself that he’s okay once the storm lets up. Okay?”

Varian didn’t reply, staring at the floor again.

Eugene frowned. “I’ll take you home after the storm clears, but you have to agree to stay here until then. Do we have a deal, Hair-stripe?”

Varian lifted his eyes to glare at Eugene, but gave no reply.

Eugene sighed. “Varian, please talk to me. I want to help. I promise.” Eugene realized his mistake as soon as his said the word.

Varian flinched, but continued to glare at him. “I have nothing to say to you until you let me free my father, Captain,” he growled. The effect was ruined though by the hiccups that followed and the tears still streaming down his face.

Eugene sighed once again, turning to Xavier for advice. The blacksmith shook his head. Best to let it go then. Eugene frowned. This was going to be a long night….

~~~Varian~~~

“Varian, we need to talk….”

Varian clasped his hands, avoiding eye contact with the captain of the guard. From what he remembered, that only made him angry, and Varian needed him release him. He felt warm tears make their way down his cheeks, but he refused to wipe them away. Maybe if the captain saw his desperation, he would take pity on him and let him go.

His view of the floor was interrupted by Xavier waving a small handkerchief in his face, obviously urging him to take it. Varian complied, not wanting to anger the captain by refusing the blacksmith’s kindness. He tried to keep his hands from shaking as he reached up the grasp it, but found that he couldn’t. Maybe that would help his case though, given how pathetic he must look.

Taking the handkerchief in his hand, he dabbed at his face, before attempting to hand it back to the blacksmith, who refused it, instead giving him what Varian assumed must have meant to be a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder. It wasn’t anywhere near reassuring.

“Why don’t you hang onto that?”

Varian nodded, grasping the handkerchief tightly between his hands, once again hanging his head.

“Varian…,” the captain began, his voice more gentle than usual. Must be trying to lull him into a false sense of security. Well, Varian wasn’t falling for that again…. “Varian, it’s okay. You’re okay. Your dad’s okay. You’re safe,” the captain stated.

What a load of BS! Varian shook his head. “NO! He’s- he’s in danger! The amber-”

“Is a thing from your past,” the captain interrupted. “There is no amber now. Your dad is fine.”

Varian felt tears well up in his eyes again. The captain wasn’t listening. He wasn’t going to let him go. His dad was in danger, and he was stuck here being interrogated because the captain hated him because he was with _her_. She didn’t want him to create any more trouble for her. She didn’t want him to force her to keep her promise! “NO! You’re-you’re not listening. She didn’t listen either! You have to let me go! Captain, please!”

The captain began to speak again, spilling lies from his lips. “Varian, whatever you think is happening- it’s not. This isn’t that blizzard. There is no amber anymore- Rapunzel dissolved it. Your father is safe- you got him out. You are safe. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m not here to drag you back to the castle. I’m here because I’m worried about you. I’m worried about my friend.”

Varian could feel himself becoming more and more distressed. No one was listening. Why wouldn’t anyone listen? Not even Xavier was helping him! Varian began to hiccup as his tears flowed more freely. Glaring at the captain, he shouted at him. “You’re-you’re not my friend. No one cares about me. E-especially not you! You-you’re with- with her. And she doesn’t care. She br-broke her promise, and y-you’re just here to drag me back!”

The captain sighed as if hurt by Varian’s outburst. Well, it was only fair Varian finally got to hurt him back. After everything he did! After everything they all did!

“Varian, I’m not here to drag you back to the castle. I’m here to make sure you’re safe. I know we hurt you in the past, but not this time. This time, I’m personally going to see to it that you get home safely once the blizzard lets up, okay? If that’s what you want…. I’ll personally escort you straight home to your father so you can see for yourself that he’s okay once the storm lets up. Okay?”

Varian refused to reply. He wasn’t going to agree to any more of their deals. They never ended well for him. The last time they said they’d help him, he ended up in a cell with Andrew who was a literal terrorist. No, he wouldn’t fall for their tricks again.

The captain frowned. Varian knew he’d made him angry, but he didn’t care anymore. If he wasn’t going to help him free his father, then the captain could do whatever he wants, as long as he stays out of his way.

The captain spoke again. “I’ll take you home after the storm clears, but you have to agree to stay here until then. Do we have a deal, Hair-stripe?”

Something about the nickname bothered Varian. The captain had never bothered with nicknames before. And the timeline…, why did Varian remember prison? Wasn’t that something that happened after the amber? But no! His dad was in trouble! He was sure of it! The nickname was just a ploy by the captain to get Varian to lower his guard.

Well, it wouldn’t work. Varian didn’t need him. He just needed to find a way to escape.

The captain sighed yet again. “Varian, please talk to me. I want to help. I promise.”

Varian flinched at the word choice. The captain cringed as he stared at him- he must know it’s his trigger word. Yet another ploy by the royals to get under his skin. Varian continued to glare at the captain. Mustering up what little strength he had left after the run through the village, and the subsequent crying as he was captured, Varian spoke with all the defiance he could manage. “I have nothing to say to you until you let me free my father, Captain,” he growled. He immediately hiccupped afterwards which probably ruined the effect, but he thinks he got his point across.

The captain sighed, looking to Xavier for help. Varian wishes he could see Xavier’s face- he needs to know whose side the blacksmith is on. Frowning, he resisted the urge to groan. Probably the captain’s- the blacksmith has always been extremely loyal to the royals. Oh well…. Varian would escape on his own. It was only a matter of time.

~~~Eugene~~~

After his very unproductive conversation with Varian, Eugene left the inner room to check on Max and Ruddiger, where he’d left them in the forge next to the fire.

Upon seeing Eugene, Max neighed, asking if everything was alright. Eugene shook his head. Varian was stuck in the past, and Eugene couldn’t figure out how to bring him back to the present. He wasn’t even sure he could, seeing as when Varian looked at him, all he saw was the captain of the guard, not Eugene Fitzherbert. Not the former thief Flynn Rider he used to admire, believing him to be the book character, not Eugene- the other half of the Team Awesome. When Varian looked at him now, all he saw was his title- Captain, and Eugene found he had never hated that title more.

Giving both Max and Ruddiger an apple, he gently scooped up the raccoon. “Looks like you’re up, buddy.”

Ruddiger nodded. Time to help save Varian.

~~~Varian~~~

After the captain left to go who knows where, Varian saw his opportunity and seized it. He slammed his head back as hard as he could against the blacksmith’s torso behind him, knocking the breath out of him, and causing Xavier to let go of his shoulders in surprise. Upon his release, he scrambled in a mad dash for the door, only to run right into the captain and his raccoon.

“Whoa!” the captain called, as he grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides.

“Let me go!” Varian shrieked, as he struggled against the captain’s hold on him. It was useless. The captain wasn’t budging.

The captain escorted him back to his chair, but not before barring the door to the outside after them. The captain was surprisingly gentle as he urged Varian to sit in the chair once again. Very different from his usual forceful shove to get him to sit down.

Varian squirmed in his hold, trying to break free, but eventually was gently pushed down into the chair, and held there by the captain’s own grip on his shoulders.

“Are you alright, Xavier?” the captain asked, glancing behind them at the blacksmith.

The blacksmith groaned, but nodded. “Yes, he just caught me by surprise.”

The captain nodded before turning back to face Varian. “What were you thinking?!?” he asked.

Varian glared at him. As if he didn’t know! “I’m going to save my dad!”

The captain sighed. “Varian, we’ve been over this. The storm is too dangerous right now.”

“I got here just fine, didn’t I?!?” Varian spat.

The captain frowned. “Varian, I’m going to take you to your dad. AFTER the storm ends. But until then, I’m sure both Xavier and I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to escape. We only want to help you.”

“As if…,” Varian growled. “No one wants to help me.”

The captain smirked. “Are you sure about that? Because I know a certain raccoon that would disagree.”

With that, the captain stepped aside to reveal Ruddiger scampering towards him. His raccoon friend quickly climbed up into his lap, nuzzling his chest.

Varian scoffed. Bribery! That was their next play?!? While he was grateful to have Ruddiger back, he knew he couldn’t show it. He had to remain strong. He had to show he couldn’t be bought. He couldn’t afford to be a sell-out. Not for dad’s sake!

The captain seemed amused as Varian ignored Ruddiger nuzzling his chest. Varian glared. He couldn’t afford to show weakness. That plan had already failed. Now if only he could get Ruddiger on the same page….

~~~Eugene~~~

Eugene returns to the inner room only to be greeted by a chest-full of angsty teenager. He’s quick to drop Ruddiger and instead latch onto Varian’s arms, pinning them at his sides. He gently maneuvers Varian back to his chair, ignoring his struggling, before turning to check on Xavier.

Thankfully, the old blacksmith seems relatively unharmed. Turning to Varian, he frowns. “What were you thinking?!?”

The kid glares at him in response, before shouting, “I’m going to save my dad!”

Sighing, Eugene reminded himself to be patient. Varian obviously had no idea what’s going on. “Varian, we’ve been over this. The storm is too dangerous right now.”

“I got here just fine, didn’t I?!?” the kid spat.

Eugene frowned. Yes, he knows. He did not need to be reminded of the fact that Varian ran through a storm just like this one alone a few years ago, all because they refused to help him at the time. He decided to try reasoning with Varian again. “Varian, I’m going to take you to your dad. AFTER the storm ends. But until then, I’m sure both Xavier and I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to escape. We only want to help you.”

“As if…,” Varian growled. “No one wants to help me.”

Eugene couldn’t help but smirk, stepping aside to reveal his secret weapon. “Are you sure about that? Because I know a certain raccoon that would disagree.”

Eugene smiled as Ruddiger raced up and into Varian’s lap, nuzzling his chest. Then he was forced to hold back laughter as the boy obviously was trying to pointedly ignore his raccoon friend’s affection. Which Ruddiger seemed completely oblivious to Varian’s frustration.

Turning to Xavier, he found the blacksmith smiling at him. Yeah, he really should have led with the raccoon…. Satisfied that Varian wouldn’t be moving anytime soon, given his preoccupation with his raccoon situation, Eugene sat in his own chair, smiling at Varian’s predicament. The boy was obviously torn between embracing his friend, and remaining stoically angry. Eugene was curious to see which emotion would win out.

~~~Xavier~~~  
  


Xavier left to go get refreshments and blankets, Eugene staying to keep guard over their charge. When he returned a few minutes later, the staring contest between captain and alchemist was still ongoing. Thankfully, it seemed that though Varian was determined to keep up his tough charade, he had given up ignoring Ruddiger and was now stroking his fur. Xavier smiled as he set the mugs of hot cocoa down, along with the plate of cookies, before handing Eugene a blanket which he graciously accepted. Even with the fire going, the room was still a little drafty.

Xavier turned to offer a blanket to Varian, but the teenage alchemist just glared at him. Sighing, Xavier placed the extra blankets on the table next to the cocoa and cookies. Varian would take one when he was ready. The blacksmith turned to the table, offering both Eugene and Varian refreshments. Once again Eugene accepted with a smile, while Varian glared.

Xavier frowned. “Varian, are you sure you wouldn’t like any hot cocoa? I know it’s your favorite!”

The alchemist glared at Xavier. “You don’t know anything about me!”

Xavier sighed. If only the boy knew how wrong he was. Quirin was one of Xavier’s oldest and dearest friends. Quirin used to bring the boy by his shop every time he came into town, back when Varian didn’t even reach his own knees. He’d watched the boy grow up into a curious teenager with a knack for alchemy. And then he’d watched as the boy, in his grief over his father, had gone on a rampage, vowing revenge. Then he’d seen firsthand the alchemist’s revenge through the Saporian takeover.

Unlike many of the other townsfolk, Xavier saw past Varian’s rage and pain, to the hurt, scared boy within. He regretted not being able to help him in the past, but was grateful for the opportunity to help him now.

As Varian lashed out, Xavier couldn’t help a small, sad smile. “But don’t I? After all, I compete with your father every year, trying to buy some hot cocoa, before he purchases it all for your family’s stash.”

Varian froze at the mention of his father, before glancing down at where his fingers stroked through Ruddiger’s fur. “I have to help him,” he whispered.

“I know,” Xavier replied. “I’ll make sure you get to him, but the captain is right. The storm is too dangerous right now. We will all go together once it passes. I swear it. Can you trust me, Varian?”

Varian gazed up at the blacksmith, studying him closely, before sadly shaking his head. “I can’t,” he whispered.

Xavier nodded solemnly. “I understand. I only hope I can change your mind in the future.”

~~~Eugene~~~

Eugene’s heart clenched at the kid’s words. “I can’t.” Varian had every right not to trust them. They’d abandoned him before, and he had no reason to think they wouldn’t again. Eugene gripped his mug of cocoa even tighter, vowing right then and there to prove to Varian that he could trust them. To prove to him that he was wrong.

~~~Varian~~~

Varian was exhausted. Between the running, the crying, and the tough guy act, he could feel his energy depleting. He refused the blankets and the cocoa and the cookies, because he knew any form of comfort and he would be out like a light. He had to stay strong. For dad.

When Xavier announced he was going to turn in for the night, the captain simply nodded. The blacksmith made the captain promise to wake him if he needed anything, before turning to Varian and telling him he was welcome to sleep on an extra cot he kept on case of company.

Varian shook his head, refusing to make eye contact, and instead gazing at the fire. The blacksmith frowned, but said nothing as he headed off to bed. Which left Varian alone with the captain. Well, the captain and Ruddiger.

Speaking of Ruddiger, as another draft blew through the room, the raccoon hopped down from Varian’s lap, scooting over to be closer to the fire. Without the warmth from his friend, Varian suddenly felt how cold it was in the room. He was beginning to regret not taking one of Xavier’s blankets. Well, he wasn’t about to show weakness now….

That being said, he missed Ruddiger’s company, and his warmth. Maybe he could move closer to the fire as well. Varian stood up slowly, carefully eyeing the captain for any sudden movements. While the captain followed him with his eyes as he stood and made his way closer to the fire, he said nothing.

Varian crouched down next to the fire, before settling down next to his friend. Ruddiger crawled into his lap where he promptly fell asleep. Traitor…. Varian gazed at the fire, feeling the warmth in his limbs. After about ten minutes, he realized this was a mistake. The warmth was getting to him- making him sleepy. Already his eyelids were drooping, and his head began to sag forward.

NO! He was not going to give up now. No weakness, Varian. You can do this. For dad! Varian was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he failed to notice that the captain had moved from his post until he was wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

Varian froze. He waited for the blanket to be folded into some sort of restraint, or maybe some form of pain as punishment for moving without permission. The captain hadn’t hurt him so far, but maybe with Xavier gone, his luck had run out.

Instead, Varian was surprised when, after the blanket was gently draped over his shoulders, the captain once again stood and returned to his chair. Varian watched him from the corner of his eye, waiting for him to show his true colors, but the captain simply sat back in his seat, and placed his own blanket back in his lap.

Varian hesitated, before turning fully to face the captain. The captain continued to say nothing, but gave him a small smile upon noticing Varian staring at him. Varian trembled. Something wasn’t right. This wasn’t how things were. The captain hated him, and had always been very obvious about it, with his harsh shoves, and glares, and cruel words. This man though, he hadn’t done any of those things. He was soft smiles, and gentle pushes, and warm blankets gently draped around his shoulders. This man was an enigma to Varian. A foreign puzzle he just couldn’t figure out.

Before he could stop himself, Varian found him voicing the question that was echoing through his mind. “Why?”

The captain sighs, gazing past Varian into the fire. “Because I’m sorry. I know we hurt you in the past, and you’re obviously still hurting even if we’ve moved on.” The captain turned his gaze back to Varian. “I want to make things right. I want to help you. I really do. We’re a team. You’re my little brother, and I know I haven’t always been the best at showing it, but I do care about you, Varian. And I’m sorry I ever made you feel otherwise.”

Varian stared at the captain in shock. That was not the answer he was expecting at all. The captain never apologized. EVER. He said as much.

The captain chuckled darkly. “Yeah, I guess Sunshine and I never officially apologized for abandoning you last time. I’m sorry it took me so long to apologize. You deserve better, Goggles.”

The captain gave him a sad smile. “And I’m sorry that now all you see when you look at me is the captain’s uniform, but I swear I’m still me. Former thief, dashing rogue, best-looking man in the castle, Rapunzel’s handsome boyfriend, the second half of team awesome, and your friend Eugene Fitzherbert.”

Varian stared at him in shock as it all came rushing back to him. The storm, Rapunzel’s refusal to help, the amber, his dad. But then other memories came back- the battle of Old Corona, his imprisonment, Rapunzel’s return, the fight with the Saporians, Rapunzel keeping her promise, his dad being freed- Varian gasped.

Eugene jumped up from where he was sitting, running over to him as he struggled to breathe.

“Whoa, easy there, Hair-stripe. Breathe with me. In… and out….” Eugene gently placed a hand on his shoulder as he gasped for breath.

After a few long minutes, Varian’s breathing finally returned to normal. He turned to glance at Eugene who hesitantly pulled his hand away.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to grab you,” he apologized as he slowly made to return to his seat.

Varian lunged at him, wrapping his arms around him.

“Whoa, easy there, kid,” Eugene laughed, but gently returned the hug.

Varian felt tears return to his eyes as he buried his face in Eugene’s chest. “Eugene! My-my dad…. I-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Eugene hugged him tighter. “Your dad’s okay.”

Varian nodded into his chest. “I-I know. I forgot, but now I remember, and I-I was so scared, Eugene, and I’m so sorry. I panicked and I forgot and I-”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Eugene whispered. “You’re okay. It’s good to have you back, kid.”

Varian smiled into Eugene’s chest. “Thank you for not giving up on me. For coming to find me. For not leaving me alone.”

Eugene smiled. “Never again, kid. You’re stuck with ole Eugene here.”

Varian pulled back from the hug, gazing up at his friend. “Thanks Eugene.”

Eugene ruffled his hair. “You’re welcome, Goggles.”

~~~Xavier~~~

Xavier finds both boys and racoon sound asleep by the fireplace the next morning. The blizzard has passed, but neither boy seems to have noticed. Chuckling, he tucks the blankets tighter around them all before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. He’s glad that it seems Varian has finally decided to trust them after all.

~~~Varian~~~

Varian finds himself on the road with Eugene, Ruddiger, and Xavier the next morning, headed towards his dad’s house. Max had been sent back to the castle to inform Rapunzel that they were alright. Varian had argued that the others didn’t need to come but Eugene had simply scoffed.

“I made you a deal, and I intend to make good on it. I am hereby your personal escort.”

When Varian turned to argue with Xavier, the blacksmith had smiled and said something about not wanting to break his trust. Varian had responded with a sincere thanks and a sheepish apology for injuring him in his escape attempt. The old blacksmith had just laughed, and commented on how “that’s why we leave the guarding to the youngsters, right captain?”

A few hours later, and they had arrived in Old Corona. Unable to wait any longer, Varian took off in a run towards his dad’s house. He burst through the front door to find his dad sitting by the fireplace.

“DAD!” he cried as he raced forward to embrace his dad in a hug. “You’re okay!”

His dad stared at him in shock, but hugged him back. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” He looked at his son in confusion.

Varian grimaced as he released his dad from the hug. “Well there was the blizzard, and I know it’s stupid, but I was worried because of what happened least time, and now I feel really dumb, because of course you’re fine, and I made us come all this way, and-”

Quirin smiled, pulling his son back into another hug. “It’s okay, son. I’m okay.”

“I know,” Varian whispered as he clung to his dad’s vest.

Just then, Ruddiger, Eugene, and Xavier appeared in the doorway to the house. Quirin looked up at them in confusion.

“Varian?” he asked, nodding towards their 2 guests and his son’s raccoon.

Varian sighed. “It’s a long story, but I kind of ran out into the blizzard.” At his dad’s shocked and concerned look, Varian continued. “But-but don’t worry! Eugene and Xavier stopped me, but I kind of fought them on it since I was worried about you, so then they made a deal with me that they’d escort me here after the storm, and so here we are...,” Varian finished sheepishly.

Quirin stared at his son in shock, before turning to his son’s protectors, smiling at them. “Thank you for looking after my son.”

Xavier and Eugene nodded. “It was no problem, sir,” Eugene stated. “Anything for Team Awesome!”

Varian blushed at his words. Quirin smiled standing up, and placing his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Why don’t you both come inside? I’ll make us all some hot cocoa.”

~~~Eugene~~~

The two men came in and sat at the kitchen table, both smiling as they watched Varian trail closely behind his father as he made his way into the kitchen. They shared a knowing glance.

As Eugene watched Varian helped his father with the mugs, he felt a warmth in his chest. The kid would be okay. Eugene would make sure no one would ever hurt him again. And if he had to stop Varian from running into a thousand blizzards to prove to him that he could trust him, then that’s what he would do. Because he meant it when he said his little brother deserved better. Watching him hover near his father, as if leaving his side would cause him to vanish forever, Eugene promised himself the he would make sure Varian never felt alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a special project in the works regarding this fic (no, it's not a continuation, but you'll see). :)
> 
> Creeping Crystals Ch 6 will hopefully be up by Monday. If it's not up by Monday, I'm worried it won't be up until Thanksgiving which is a ridiculously long amount of time for y'all to have to wait for ch 6. But at this point I'm just making some minor tweaks, so I'm hopeful. :D
> 
> As always, feel free to let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
